gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Drone
Drones or Grubs were the foot soldiers of the Locust Horde. Having pure loyalty to their Queen, the Drones are willing to toss their lives away in a second to kill a single Gear Destroyed Beauty. The Drones are said to be bred by the Queen herselfGears of War 2 collectible . Many different classes of Drones specialize in different forms of combat. They are born and bred for combat, fearless even when outnumbered. It is believed that Drones have been appearing on the surface stealing children and other humans for decades before the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War 1 legend of Monster stealing childrenThe Tyran tale of RomilyBoogeyman Years before Emergence Day, the Locust Horde was building up its army in preparation of the invasion of the surface. Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, the Horde attacked all major Seran cities with the Drones leading the charge. History E-Day On Emergence Day, the Locust Horde launched an all out attack on the surface, hitting every single COG nation and remnant of the UIR.Gears of Wars:Jacinto's Remnant The Drones began systematically killing every single human they encountered and fought off any COG counterattack the Serans could muster. The Drones began ransacking cities across the planet and stealing technology to help benefit their war effort. Cities like Jannermont and Andius were ransacked and looted, with the local population massacred. The Drones' natural hides made it nearly impossible to kill with the knife on the Retro Lancer.Their bloodthirsty nature made the Drones a truly horrible enemy for the Gears to fight. Because of their advantage in the war, the Serans were forced into desperate measures and launched all their WMDs and Hammer of Dawn stations. Destroying all life outside of Jacinto Plateau and killing any Drone caught outside the Hollow, the Hammer of Dawn strikes failed to eliminate out the Locust Horde or the majority strong Drone army. The war would continue for years to come, with the Horde continuing to gain ground towards Ephyra. From victory to defeat With one military victory after another, the Locust Horde would continue their march on Ephyra and the rest of Jacinto. By A.E 5 Landown, only a day’s drive away from Jacinto City, was captured. In A.E 10 Ephyra, the COG’s capital, was attacked. Only capturing the city after Marcus Fenix, having deserted his post with the targeting laser for the Hammer of Dawn to save his father, the Horde was able to conquer the symbol of the COGGears of War:Aspho Fields. For the next four years the Drones would continue to advance towards Jacinto City, the last refuge for the Seran race. By A.E 14 the COG Army was greatly diminished allowing criminals and possibly criminally insane to enlist in the COG Army. One of these criminals was Marcus Fenix who would fight hundreds of Drones in the Ephyra City area. The Drones lead by General RAAM would try to stop the COG from using the Lightmass bomb. But unfortunately for the Locust Horde, the COG was able to launch the Lightmass bomb and attack the Outer Hollows. The bombing killed untold numbers of Drones along with other caste members of the Locust Horde. The Locust Horde faced it greatest defeat since the step back at A.E 1 Bloom, but it was not destroyed and was able to recuperate. A New Army Weeks after the bombing at Timgad, the Locust Horde was forced to rebuild the Hollows and their army. The Drones were given new armor and new classes of warriors. Snipers were given new armor, Grapplers were trained to climb over the natural defenses of Jacinto, Cyclops were trained to use the Lancer chainsaw bayonet, and a new class of Grenadier was given the Scorcher Flamethrower. But a major change was placed in the hierarchy, Skorge, the leader of the Kantus monks, was place in charge of the Locust army, instead of a Drone (like the deceased RAAM). Skorge used the Rift worm to counterattack the COG and destroy at least two cities and an unknown amount of COG outposts. The new Drone army would lead the siege of Jacinto. They would attack North Gate Agricultural Depot, opening the siege by taking out the food centers for Jacinto. The Horde would continue to lay siege to Jacinto, while Drones would eliminate Gears in the Pirnah Badlands. After the small Drone presence in the badlands was eradicated, Montevado and Tollen were gone. The Locust counterattack began. By A.E 15 the Locust Horde was within Jacinto City, raiding Pomeroy Depot and Jacinto Med. Though the attacks are viewed desperate by the COG,Gears of War 2 the continuing raids into Jacinto forced the COG to launch an attack deep into Locust-held territory on the Plateau. The COG assembled a large force of Gears from newly recruited Stranded soldiers to veterans of the Pendulum Wars. The COG strike force entered the Landown area, while the Locust Army waited for an ambush, using their Seeders to take out many King Ravens. Reavers attacked the Derricks while Grappers climbed aboard many of the Rigs, leading to heavy losses on both sides. The COG was able to enter Landown but with unacceptable losses which failed to stop the main Locust army from attacking Jacinto.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant intro While the COG forces entered Landown they engaged the Drones in urban combat, which suffered in heavy losses for the Horde. The COG forces were able to deploy their Grindlifts, but the Drones, led by Skorge, carried out a partially successful attack on the dig sight, killing many Gears, destroying several Derricks and even personally slicing through a Centaur. In an all-out attack on the Inner Hollow, Drones ambushed several COG squads before they had the chance of getting out of their Grindlifts. Fall of Nexus While the second wave of Gears were landing inside Nexus, the Drones were fighting a second front against the Lambent. The Lambent were routing the Drones on all fronts inside Nexus, leaving the interior almost defenseless for Delta Squad. The Drones failed to stop the Gears from entering the palace but the Queen sent the main Locust army to attack Jacinto to try sinking the city to flood the Hollows and exterminate the Lambent threat. Tens of thousands of Drones attack Jacinto with hundreds of Grapplers climbing into the COG HQ and other parts of the army enter via the sinkhole. At the same time, Reavers try to keep the skies under their control. But two Gears where able to defeat Skorge, leaving the Locust Horde leaderless. These same two Gears were able to defend the COG HQ and lead a counterattack into the heart of the sinkhole, killing hundreds of Drones on the way and entering the sinkhole on a hijacked Brumak. The two Gears, Marcus Fenix and Dom Santinago, were able to sink Jacinto themselves by detonating a Lambent Brumak with the Hammer of Dawn, leaving the whole Locust army trapped on and under Jacinto city. Lambent Invasion , 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto.|250px]] After the sinking of Jacinto and the flooding of the hollows, a vast amount of Drones became separated from the Horde and reverted to their feral stages. These savage drones would rebuild their tunnels near the surface or occupied the former homes of the Serans. http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/28/The-Enemies-Of-Gears-3.aspx While other Drones joined with the Remnant of the Horde and attack Port Farrall. In a series of battles around the city, the COG abandoned the city and headed for the Lesser Islands. While the remnant would disappeared for the next 18 months, only to reemerge to fight the Lambent and Serans during the Lambent Invasion. Behavior and reproduction It is speculated that Drones breed by rape as Colonel Hoffman said that Berserkers are tied down and are then rapedGears of War:Aspho Fields. Drones use the massive tunnel network under the planet's surface for troop movement and can quickly create portals almost anywhere on the surface called Emergence Holes, which they often use to surprise their enemies. Around 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto. Feral drones began digging small tunnels and living in the homes of Serans to try to regain the atmosphere of the Hollows. The some Serans have a "mindless Horde" mentality of the Drones, but the Drones are fully capable of setting up ambushes,lures, and sniping tactics. But all Drones are willing to throw their lives away by the hundreds to kill a single entrenched Gear.Destroyed Beauty The Drone was unable to lose moral or rout in the face of the Serans,Destroyed Beauty but after the Lambent Invasion, many Drones gave ground in face of the advancing Lambent Locust.Gears of War 2 Drones have a low-tolerences for light so they wear goggles combat this military disadvantage.Destroyed BeautyGears of WarGears of War 2 The female of the Drone was the Berserker, the Berserker was taller and more aggressive then their male counter parts, and had to be chained.Destroyed BeautyGears of War Anatomy They appear to have a muscular humanoid body and white skin due to their underground lifestyle. Drones have the same anatomy as humans with 2 eyes, 2 nostrils, 2 arms, 2 legs, a mouth full of teeth and a normal torso.Gears of War:Aspho Fields pp 249 They are extremely durable thanks to the rock like scales that cover the body which can be seen if you look very closely. After being chainsawed by a Gear, by looking closely that they are mulitple organs and intestines. A ribcage is also visible. After decapitation, one can see the spine as well. Notable Drones *General RAAM *Captured drone during the battle of Port FarrallGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant Behind the Scenes *Another Drone variant was set to appear in Gears of War named the Locust Hunter. Armed with a Torque Bow, it was eventually scrapped in favor of the Grenadier, and the Torque Bow was given to the Theron Guard. References Category:Locust Horde